Hay Dos Lados Para Amor
by VampireJacinta
Summary: "Klaus is the man that destroyed my life, everything I had and killed my family and Nik is the love of my life, my new everything, the father of my expected child, so you can't stand there and tell me they are the same person!" Klaus/OC/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

I saw the sign which read "Welcome to Mystic Falls" thinking to the time when I loved this city,

_"Mum, Mummy, how's my dress?" I said spinning around in a dress my dad bought for me,_

_"Its beautiful darling, now stop spinning, we're in a shop so let me concentrate and buy you the best shoe so you can be the best in your class" my mum replied, we were shopping for a pair shoe I could use in tap dance class,_

_"No need, mummy, I'm already the best because you and daddy love me" my mum stopped what she doing to give me a hug,_

_"I love you too"._

And to when things went wrong,

_I woke up in the night due to thirst when, I heard a man talking with my mum and dad, I hid by the door,_

_"If I don't have my chalice, I'll kill you all" the man said to my mum with a thick british accent,_

_"Klaus, my wife doesn't have it" my dad to said to the supposed Klaus, in response he grabbed by dad by his neck and turned to my mum,_

_"If I don't have my chalice you stole from my sister, I'll kill your husband"_

_"I don't have it, I sold it to to treat my daughter, she was dying" mum cried, she was right I was seriously sick for a period of time,_

_"Too bad" he drove his hand into my dad's chest and ripped out his heart, he grabbed my mum by her neck,_

_"Now your turn" he said to my mum, I was only seven then and I knew I had to do something, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, I turned back only to bump into him, I tried to stab his leg but he caught my hand and threw me to the ground, he drained my mum and threw her lifeless body to the ground, I thought he was going to kill me next but intead he said to me,_

_"You're not even worth killing" then zoomed off before I could even see his face. I buried my parents that night and swore to hunt down and kill that bastard._

And after eleven years I finally decided to take action, I parked my car in the parking lot and walked into the Mystic Grill, I sat at bar next to the sexy blue eyed, raven hair guy,

"Hey" I said after ordering a martini,

"Hey, who's the beauty sitting my side?" he said giving me a smirk,

"Damilia"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady, I guess I'll get to know the full name on the first date, which will be when? "

"So straight forward Mr..."

"Damon. Damon Salvatore"

"Well Mr Salvatore there will be no first date"

"Bummer. By the way what's a beautiful lady like you doing here in Mystic Falls?"

"Just visiting for my parents's memorial" I said,

"Who?"

"The Cambriges"

"My condolences"

"Not needed" I said drowning my drink before picking up my bag to leave, hoping I would see someone I remember but it was no use.

The next morning, I wore a white transparent shirt with red polka dots and a red collar, with black pencil trouser, leaving my hair in a ponytail, applying no make over except for some red lipstick. In school classes went well untill I bumped into Elena,

"Elena" I said trying to smile, well you could say Elena and weren't best buds,

"Dami, didn't know you would come back?" she said putting up a fake smile,

"Or you didn't want me to come back?"

"How are you talking to?" a familar blonde said appearing by Elena,

"Caroline?" I asked, it seemed she and Elena were still friends,

"Dami" she squealed attacking me into a big hug,

"I missed you so much" I said returning her hug,

"Me too, hey Bonnie come over" she said ushering Bonnie over, she still looked the same, they all did, Bonnie rushed over and pulled in a hug,

"We should all hang out and catch up" Caroline said,

"We could hang out at Aunt Jenna's" at the mention of my aunt's name their expressions went sad,

"What's wrong?"

"Aunt Jenna...she's...she died" Elena said been the one to talk, I wanted to cry and breakdown but I didn't want to in there front, as luck was on my side they rang the bell for the last class of the day,

"I got to get to class"

"Catch up after school at the grill?" Caroline asked,

"Sure" I replied heading for class.

Immediately after class, I rushed into the girls restroom, all I could do was cry, Aunt Jenna was like a second mum to me, when my parents died she took me in without hesitation, a blonde girl walked into the restroom, she stopped in her movement noticing me,

"What up with you?" she asked applying lip gloss,

"Leave me alone"

"Really?, you're sitting on the floor of girls restroom crying and you expected me to leave you alone, not gonna happen, fuss up"

"My aunt died"

"Well crying isn't going to bring her back" she said applying eyeliner,

"Is that the 'I'm sorry' I'm supposed to get"

"That can work too"

"Are you going somewhere?" she was applying makeup and school was already over,

"Yep, my brother Nik and I are going somewhere later today, I'm Rebekah by the way" she said handing me a tissue,

"I'm Damilia Cambrige" I said standing up and cleaned my tears,

"Nice to meet, school's over, want a lift?"

"Yeah" I nodded as we left the girls bathroom, getting out Rebekah ran to give some guy a hug who kissed her on the cheek, I guess his her boyfriend,

"This is my brother Nik" she said, his her brother my mistake,

"Nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine love" he said kissing my hand, something about his voice was deadly familiar,

"So are you ready to go Bekah?" he asked her,

"Yep, I'm going to the grill, what about you Dami?"

"Me too" I said as we entered his car and drove to the grill.

He dropped us off and left, entering the grill with Rebekah, I spotted Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, they were all giving me and Rebekah a weird look, I said goodbye to Rebekah walked up their table,

"Hey guys" I greeted sitting down,

"What are you doing with Rebekah?" Elena asked rudely,

"Elena" Caroline warned,

"Its okay, she's just my friend, her brother drops us here"

"Klaus?" I froze at the mention of that name but I quickly regained my self,

"No" I didn't feel the need of telling them his name,

"Who then?" Caroline asked,

"I want to get a drink, I'll be right back" I said getting up and leaving getting tired of their interrogation 'Do you think she knows about the vampires?' I heard Caroline say before I was completely out of earshot, well it seemed they were fully informed about he supernatural,

"I want a martini" I said,

"Dami?" the blonde guy who gave me my drink yesterday said, I didn't even notice him untill now,

"Matt?" I asked,

"Yep the one and only" he said giving me a hug over the table,

"I missed you" I said returning the hug,

"I missed you too, here's your drink by the way" he said handing the martini,

"Thanks"

"Are you Rebekah's friend?" I don't know why everyone was asking me that but the way Matt asked it was different maybe it was because of his little blush,

"Yep, why?"

"Nothing, I have to go" he said leaving to serve another table, I walked back to the table and Elena was on the phone,

"What do you mean Katherine's back?" she asked the person the phone,

"I'm on my way" she said ending the phone call and sharing a look with Caroline and Bonnie, did she think I wasn't here?,

"We have to go" Caroline said as the packed their bags,

"Its okay" I said as they left, I moved to Rebekah's table,

"They bailed on you?" she asked and I nodded in response,

"Well thats Elena for you" she said with disgust,

"You know her?"

"She stabbed me in the back"

"Sounds like the Elena I know" I said making us laugh,

"Need a ride home?"

"There's no need"

"No, I insist, Nik can drive home"

"Now that you involved your hot brother, I think I do need a ride" I said causing Rebekah to laugh a little before dialing Nik's number. After some minutes he arrived and we left,

"Were are we going?" he asked,

"No.5 grimes street" I replied looking at the window of the car,

"Isn't that place too creepy for a teenage girl to live in due to the recent animal attacks?"

"It is but its all I got"

"You can come stay with Rebekah and I"

"No thanks, you and Rebekah live alone?"

"Yes, she's the only member of my family that can stand me"

"I'm sorry" I said as we pulled up in my driveway, he walked me to the door,

"I didn't get your name, love"

"Damilia"

"Beautiful name, a perfect name for someone as beautiful as you"

"Thanks" I said trying not to blush,

"Goodbye Damilia" he said leaving,

"Goodbye Nik" I said retreating to my room for a good sleep, tomorrow I was gonna start for searching for Klaus.

A/N: Do you like?, should I continue?, leave your answers in a review ps the title of the story means 'There are two sides to love' like there are two sides of a persons and you need to love both lol, thanks.

x_oxo VampireJacinta._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter, I'm changing this story from a Klaus/OC story to a Klaus/OC/Stefan story, I met my brother watching True Blood and I took a peak, I'm I the only one that thinks Klaus and Eric have the same personality, I loved when Bill said "I prefer you with your head messes up" to Eric and when Eric was high on fairy blood and slapped Sookie's ass plus when the vampire wanted to bomb where Marnie was staying ps prefer Eric on his long hair, sorry about the blabbing, here it is.

Damilia's POV

I woke by 7am and dragged my lazy butt out of bed, I was glad it was a saturday, I could finally visit a friend of mine.

I went to the Salvatore Mansion wearing a short blue denim jeans with a loose pink shirt and my hair in a ponytail as usual, I rang the door bell five times and was getting tired of waiting, maybe he gave me the wrong address, I was about to leave when the door opened,

"Excuse me?" I turned back excited to see Stefan but instead I saw the guy I met at the grill,

"Damon, what are doing here?"

"I live here and I think I should be asking you that"

"I'm looking for Stefan"

"Come in" he said and I followed him to living room and there was Stefan reading a book,

"Stefan there's a lady here to see you" Immediately Stefan took notice of me he dropped his book and ambushed me into a hug, Stefan and I met when I was 13, I had somehow found my way into New York with no food, house, water or anything, the day I met him in alley,

_I watched him in the alley as he drank from a woman before compelling her to leave and forget,_

_"Poor lady" I said,_

_"Yeah" he said before turning around and was shocked about my age,_

_"What's a kid like you doing here?"_

_"I got no place"_

_"Why?"_

_"My parent killed by your kind"_

_"What?!"_

_"I know what you are, you God damn fucking piece of vampire shit"_

_"Well vuglar words are not meant to be used by kid"_

_"And my mum wasn't supposed to be used as a soda can" I said playing with the poor excuse of a stake I had in my hand,_

_"Careful buddy, I am sorry about your mum but I gotta go" I ran towards him with my stake but he caught me and raised me into the air, I took this opportunity and quickly brought out a vervain dipped stake from my pocket and jammed it in his hand, he immediately me go as he turned to his wound, I jammed another in his stomach, he tried to grab me but been little I was able to manovar my way and jammed another in his leg bringing him to his knees,_

_"How many of those, you got?" he asked,_

_"Plenty and I aint afraid to use them"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I need your help"_

_"And this was your best way of asking" he said gesturing to his wounds,_

_"I'm sorry but I had to make sure you where in no condition to hurt me"_

_"Well thats smart for a kid, what do you need?"_

_"A trainer"_

_"Why?, you were able to bring me to my knees"_

_"Yes but I need to be stronger, please, I'm begging you, I have to avenge my parents"_

_"Fine"_

_"Thanks"_

_"I can use some help" he said gesturing to his wounds,_

_"You're a big boy, you can can handle it" Well that was how me and Stefan met._

"Where have you been?" he asked,

"Around" I replied sitting on the sofa patting the side for him to sit and he did

"I missed you and what have you done to your beautiful black hair"

"I never liked the colour so I dyed it blonde, its cute right?"

"Yep" he said playing with my hair,

"Stop that, by the way whats Damon doing here?"

"His my brother"

"What?!, so for the four years we knew each other you never thought of telling me you had a brother?!"

"I'm sorry, It never came up"

"Its okay, by the way where should we hang tonight?"

"You know me, I'm not fun"

"That way you have me my dear Stefanlious" before he could reply Elena entered the house,

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"I could ask you the same"

"Elena meet my best friend Dami and Dami meet my girlfriend Elena" I felt a little ache at the word girlfriend, I alway had a crush on Stefan and on my 17th birthday when he was leaving I kissed him and he kissed back so I thought he felt the same well its clear he doesn't,

"We already know eachother" Elena said,

"Elena's my cousin"

"I need to talk to you...alone" she said to Stefan, I could tell Stefan was about to object so I decided to leave,

"Its okay Stefan, I have other things to attend to" I lied, I had nothing to do,

"But..."

"Its fine okay, see ya later" I said giving him a peck right on lips to upset Elena and damn it worked good.

Having nothing to do, I strolled into the grill and ordered some vodka,

"I.D please?" the brunette bartender asked,

"Here you go" I said handing it to her,

"Whoa sister, you look young" she said handing me my card and vodka,

"I'll take that as a compliment" immediately the bartender left I was back to been bored,

"Hello love" I turned to my side and Nik was sitting beside me,

"Hey"

"You seem bored, sweetheart"

"Bored is an understatement"

"I have a remedy for that" He went into the manager's office and seconds later the man came out asking everybody and bartenders to exit the place except me and Nik and then left, I knew from this act Nik was a vampire cause only complusion will make that man want to lose his customers, immediately the man left Nik went to the juxe box and Sail by Awolnation began to play,

"Lets dance" he said,

"Nooooo" I said but he still dragged me to the dance floor and he wrapped his hand round my waist and I wrapped mine round his neck as danced, I set the juxe box to play We can't stop by Miley Cyrus then Can't hold us by Ryan Lewis and Mackelmore as we drank almost all the liqour the grill had, we moved back to the dance floor and I set the juxe box to Bad things by Jace Everett on repeat, our dance got more heated as we swayed our bodies to the music, we were about to kiss when I stopped him,

"I should get going" I didn't want to give him the impression that I was the kinda girl kisses a guy she knew for less than 72 hours and besides it was already late,

"Yeah, I'll drive you home"

"No thanks"

"I insist, you shouldn't be walking alone by this time"

"I can take take of myself"

"I know but just let me drop you home, love"

"Fine" the ride was in silence and I was glad when we arrived at me place not because I didn't want to be in the car it was because I didn't want to be in car with him doing nothing while my mind was racing through a thousand things we could do,

"Goodnight" he said leaving, I waved wishing he would turn back and kiss me like the movies but he didn't, I just sighed and went to bed, preparing for tomorrow.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing they are appreciated, so who do you want for Dami, Klaus or Stefan?, tell me in your reviews, love you guys.

_XoXo VampireJacinta._


	3. Chapter 3

Damilia's POV

During school, I searched around for Rebekah and she was no where to be found, after school I went to grill and she wasn't there, I spotted April and Matt who were the closest people to Rebekah,

"Hey guys" I said,

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Have you guys seen Rebekah?" I asked,

"April was just asking me that too, I haven't seen her" Matt answered,

"I thought she might be with you" April said with a bit of spike before leaving,

"What's up with her?" I asked Matt,

"Rebekah and her are _besties _but since you came Rebekah stopped hanging out with her to hang with you"

"Oh" thankfully Nik immediately walked into the bar,

"I'll be right back" I said to Matt before walking up the Nik,

"Hey" I said, immediately he turned to face me, my palms started getting sweaty,

"Yes, love?"

"I was wondering if you happen to where Rebekah is?"

"I've been looking for her myself, but I do think I know someone who does" he said as we walked over to Damon and Elena,

"Damon" Nik called picking up a dart and hitting it the bull's eye,

"What?, I thought you where suppose to leave town?"

"Well I'm missing two things, 1) my coffins and 2) my sister" coffins?

"When did start to hang out with him?" Elena asked me,

"I don't know maybe since you all ignore me" I snapped back it was annoying everytime I called one of them, it was either they were busy or they didn't pick up and when we manage to hang out they question my every word then bail on me and when I make new friends they complain, the only one who even called to apologize was Bonnie,

"Seems like your cousin is following the wrong crowd" Damon said,

"So backstabbers and loud mouth skirtchashers are the right crowd?" I snapped back at him, making Nik chuckle,

"Whatever. Cute, blonde bombshell, head cheerleader, I'm not sure she wouldn't be too hard to find?" he said ignoring my comment,

"And why do have a feeling you have something to do with it?" Nik asked him, I cocked my head at Elena she seemed to be un-easy with the topic,

"Because you have trust issues, I'm still wondering how Blondie slipped in" Damon replied, he is just a handsome pain in the ass,

"Don't call me blondie" I noticed Nik walk off to answer his phone,

"Of course I wouldn't because you say so, _blondie_"

"The sight of you irritates me, both of you" I said to both them, I walked over to where Nik was,

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked,

"Stefan" his voice seemed as if he had a fight with him,

"What did he do?"

"He took something that belongs to me"

"That doesn't sound like Stefan" I said eating for the chips I ordered,

"You know Stefan?" he asked trying to steal one and I allowed him,

"Um hm, old friend of mine" he tried stealing another one but I smacked his hand,

"Buy your own" I told him,

"Why should I buy mine?, when I can eat yours"

"That's just selfish"

"You not sharing is selfish" he said making me roll my eyes at him,

"I want to ask you something?" he began,

"What?"

"Are you busy today?"

"No" my heart was literally pounding, maybe he was asking me out on a date,

"Well I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Winter Wonderland?" maybe this is the closest, I'll ever get,

"Sure, what time?"

"2pm" I looked at my wrist watch and it was past 12,

"I should better get going" I said bringing out my purse to pay,

"I'll pay" Nik said bringing out his wallet,

"No need"

"I insist"

"Oh no see, my money is already on the table" I said sarcastically with a little laugh dropping my money before I left.

Getting home I looked through my wardrobe trying to find the perfect dress, if I wore my usual jeans it would seem as if I didn't care and if I were a fancy dress it would seem as if I'm trying too hard, after minutes of debating I finally decided to wear a simple short blue dress with white designing, black heel which was mostly because I had only three pairs of shoes, pathfetic, I know and braiding my hair to one side of neck. A quater to 2 Nik arrived,

"Nice tux" I complimented,

"You look ravishing love" he replied as he placed a littLe kiss on my hand, the ride was silent as usual.

Getting there, I learned he draws,

"By Niklaus Mikealson" I said observing a painting,

"Like my work?, love"

"You painted this?, I didn't know you paint"

"One of my hidden talents besides you never asked"

"It seems lonely"

"Like the painter" I noticed him glum mood so decided to cheer him up,

"Why don't we skip this boring party and go fun?" I asked,

"Of course" he said, we were about to leave and I noticed April, she seemed pretty off and was shaking,

"Hold that thought" I told Nik before rushing over to April,

"What's wrong?"

"I-I know where Re-Rebekah is"

"Where?"

"The Lockwood Cellar"

"What?!"

"I don't know, I met Caroline dead in the bathroom and all suddens she woke up, I heard them talking about about Rebekah been in the cellar and other stuff, Caroline said I should forget I heard but I didn't"

"So Caroline is a vampire"

"Vamp-what?"

"pire, you must be on vervain, right?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Just come with me" we went straight to

Lockwood cellar and stopped at the door,

"After you" I said stepping away from the door, number 1 rule of survival, never be a hero,

"I'm right behind you" now she has an attitude, I slowly opened the cellar,we noticed the coffin in the middle, I slowly opened it and gasped at the sight of Rebekah,

"We should pull the dagger"

"Together?" I asked,

"Yep" we both placed our hands on the dagger,

"1, 2, 3" and we pulled it out and nothing happened,

"Nothing's happening" I said,

"We should wait"

"Fine" I said sitting on the floor, minutes later she woke up,

"I'm gonna kill that dopperganer bitch" she said trying to leave but I held her,

"What's going on?" I asked,

"I'm going to kill Elena, thats was going on"

"Can someone please explain to me what's happening?" April screamed,

"Thats what you have to do" I told Rebekah,

"First things first, I'll explain then go kill Elena"

"Sounds fine to me" that was how Rebekah explain everything to us, about her family, the Original Vampires, Nik been a hybrid, the Salvatores, dopperganers and all that stuff, when she finished her story we all decided to go back to the party, getting there I remember I left my purse in the cellar,

"I'm going back to get my purse" I told them,

"We'll come with you"

"No need" I went back to the cellar , picking my purse, I screamed seeing the dead body of a girl with her heart ripped out, I started running back to the party and I noticed Nik,

"Thank God, you're here, I saw a dead girl in cellar" I said pulling him in to a hug before noticing his blood stained attire which smudged blood all over mine,

"Oh My God, Nik what happened? You're covered in blood"

"In the end its all me" he said not paying attention to me, as tears streamed down his face,

"Its only going to be me" I pulled him too a hug not minding the blood as he sobbed On my shoulder,

"No one cares" normally I would laugh but I knew how he felt, I released him from the hug and stared into his eyes which where like the mixture of the sea and forest,

"Rebekah cares and I do care, you are not alone you will always have me" before I knew what I was doing, I was about to tip-toe and kiss him but he leaned down pressed his lips against mine and I kissed back not minding the blood taste.

A/N: I know is not the best first kiss or chapter but please REVIEW, atleast two REVIEWS before the next chapter ps that quote 'number rule of survival never be a hero' is from ZombieLand. Please REVIEW, love ya.

_XoXo VampireJacinta._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, am travelling so I wouldn't update in a while, please bear with me but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible, love ya.


End file.
